A sweet surprise
by Sizzy lover4eva
Summary: Sets somewhere in the future. Simon and Izzy have been together for a year, but when Isabelle finds out about a secret that changes her life how will her and simon deal with it, and what would their journey look like. Please read and review. SIZZY FOR EVA alittle of Malec, and clace :) 3 REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A story OF ISABELLA AS A TEENAGER.
1. Finding out

It was a unusually quiet day, especially considering this is New York one of the busiest city in the world. Isabelle Lightwood curled in a ball, her perfect figure reflecting off her window as she watched the perfect yet each indifferent and unique snow flake fall upon the already white padded road. She sat there with a depressed expression and more or less puzzled. In her hands there was a little stick with a little pink positive sign. Pregnant. Isabelle Lightwood, 18 year old kick ass shadow hunter, pregnant. Unlike a usual girl stressing and crying, Isabelle Lightwood even in moments like these tried to stay strong. She knew she had to tell Simon somehow and soon. Though Simon and her have only been dating for about a year their undying love cannot be questioned.

Slowly, she stood up, placing her right hand on her stomach. She thought _There is a child inside of me, both mine and Simon's, what if I can't take of the baby, like what if something happened like it did with m... max. I'm scared, never have I've been this scared not when Valentine attack, not when I fought greater demons, this was different something she never imagined to happen, at least not yet, not with the shit going on right now. _A silent tear rolled off the side of her perfectly toned face, she took out her phone in swift movement she texted Simon saying: _Meet at the usual spot in Central park in 5 minute ok? _Instantly he replied: _See you in a few beautiful_. She managed to give off a chuckle, even when she was so lost, he still managed to make her smile, god she loved him.

She walked out of her institute, not in her usual "Isabelle Clothing" instead an elegant but not body hugging black dress under her red winter coat. From the distance she looked like snow white, with her raven black hair hanging loosely like the waterfall, her skin that looked as white as snow, with her marks snow flaked across her legs. Her lips were plump and even redder than usual due to the cold. Her face was covered in little bits of make up high lighting what she called "Imperfections" where other girls screamed, "I wish I had that." With her enhanced eyesight, she could clearly see the love of her life seated on a distant bench, he was wearing his favourite jeans and a jacket that says "I'm taken", his usual messy brown hair was also visible.

She jogged slowly, but carefully at the same time not wanting to injure the baby. "Hey Simon." she called out, she watched as Simon turned and focused on her. He conjured a heart warming smile, the one she loved the one that only appeared when he was her. Simon stood up and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, whispering in her ears, "You look beautiful," before he pulled her down and kissed her full on the lips. There mouths fit to together like a hand in a glove, the kiss was slow but filled with love, but soon isabelle broke the kiss abit sooner than usual. Simon mocked a hurt face and said sarcastically, "Im offended, I just had mint I don't taste bad do I?" and jokingly tried to smell his own breath. Snorting, "No stop it," She said before slapping him on the shoulder while he still held her in his arms, "I have something important to tell you." Simon looked puzzled, but said seriously, "Izzy what is it, are you ok?" Isabelle signed before implying, "Actually, Simon, um... I.. I.. ugh," "What is it? You never stutter" Said Simon. "I'm pregnant" Isabelle spit out finally. The expression from Simon's face turned from concern to pure shock. After a full minute of silence, Isabelle finally said choking back her tears that were threatening to fall, "Its ok if you don't want the baby, Im still keeping it."

The speech Izzy just said snapped Simon out of which ever dimension he was in before, "Don't be stupid, Isabelle," He whispered with firmness, before pulling her away from himself and locked his gaze on her, the gaze and reassured her nervous heart, "Of course, I will help, the baby is both mine and yours, I love the baby just as much, I couldn't speak before cause I was so shocked by the fact that a boy like me got a girl like you pregnant and plus I always thought vampires can't have kids, but proves me wrong. I love you isabelle and we will make through this together I know it," He said in one breath and before he finished she plants a passionate kiss on his lips cutting his speech. While kissing him she mouthed _I love you too_, and Simon got the signal and deepened the kiss. Before long they broke the kiss, since izzy ran out of breath. Catching back her breath, "Now we have to tell my family, this part Im worried but don't worry I wont let Jace or Alec kill you plus that would break the accords." She said before winking and intervening their fingers together and headed for the institute.

Please review! I will continue when I get at least 2 more reviews. I love sizzy. xxxxx


	2. Spilling the secrets

They walked in perfect harmony through the streets in New york city, they didn't need to talk, they were at the point where they knew what the other felt. Isabelle and Simon shared loving looks occasionally, their hands locked with each other, her pale skin covered under his perfect marble skin, looking like an angel protecting its treasure. Her cheeks were pulsing red from the winter weather, which caused Simon to worry a little, "Are you alright? I can give you my coat Im not cold at all, is the baby cold?" he said in a gentle soothing tone, "We're fine." she said ever so casually like she was already familiar with the idea of carrying a new life inside of her. Soon they were at the front gate of the institute, Isabelle turned and faced Simon and kissed him ever so lightly, like a feather gently drifting over your lips, "I love you, I've never loved anyone so much not even my family." Was all she said before she dragged him into the institute.

"Mum, Alec, Jace and Clary! You here?" yelled Isabelle, and before long 4 figures slowly approached her from the unlit hallway. "Quite the yelling Izzy, it better be important since you kinda interrupted us" said Jace looking at Clary who was blushing like a tomato. "Honey what is it?" asked Myrse. "Mum, um.. guys." said Izzy before she was cut off by Simon, "Guys Izzy is pregnant, and the baby is mine." There was a moment of utter silence until, Alec bounced off the ground like an angel and tackling Simon to the floor, his hands rolled into fists, about to strike, "You bastard! You got my little sister pregnant!? You'll be sorry!" Screamed Alec as he lowers his fist to strike. "Alec! Stop it! Please," yelled Izzy with a pleading tone, "It not only his fault you can't produce a baby with only sperm." She finished blushing. "Alec, let him get up and let him explain himself." said Myrse. Alec let go of his grip and Simon sat up and began saying in a firm tone, "I didn't expect this to happen Myrse but it did, I take full responsibility for it, and though I haven't been dating Izzy for long and I haven't met the baby I know I will love both of them forever, as long as my soul is intact in my body I will love them." he finished shooting Izzy a look that can melt any girls heart.

"Congratulations Izzy," said Clary beaming, "Can I be the god mother?" Isabelle said choking back a few tears from the relieve that her Simon was still alive and that her mum didn't look too made, "Of course and Jace can be the god father since you two a basically married anyways." said Izzy winking at Clary who was looking down but clearly blushing. "Finally said something practical Izzy, but I will spare Simon's life today since you said that and congrats." said Jace.

Myrse who was dressed in her casual clothes, messy buns and her face a replicate of Izzy expect older version, spoke up, "Izzy darling, I will always be there for you and Simon and my grandchild. But you have to realise the responsibility and you should book a doctors appointment and check on the baby." "Thank you mum," Isabelle choked out as she went to hug her mum, before jokingly said, "Must be the hormones playing up already. Alec do you have anything to say to me or Simon?" Alec signed and finally said, "Little sis you know I will be there, after all Im your big brother."

Simon and Isabelle said their good byes and said they wanted some alone time and they were going to book the appointment.

"Izzy you want to go to Taki's Diner? I'm abit hungry" Simon said pointing at his stomach. "Ok" Was all she said before she walked on. Before long they arrived at the Taki's, a new waiter was here today, he led them to an empty table right at the corner of the diner, though the light of isabelle was hard to ignore, where ever she passed people stared unable to pull their eyes away, and when ever that happened Simon bared his fangs and hissed every so lightly before Izzy placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Honey their not worth it, you know your my only one." Both of them took their seat in sync. The new waiter called Cato placed their menu and left them to discuss what they would like to eat. After a few moments, Cato came back take their order, " Um, I want the chocolate smoothie with blood and crispy skin pork drizzled with blood." said simon, who turned to isabelle as she spoke, "The hunger games meal please." Cato didn't take his eyes off isabelle not once since they came in, this caused the little jelousy demon in Simon to explode, "Chop, Chop Im hungry" was all he said before Cato left.

He turned back to Isabelle who had a concerning face on, "Simon," she said softly, "Will you still love me when Im fat and really pregnant and no longer as beautiful?" Simon chuckled and cupped her face and whispered to her softly, "You know I will, and plus you will always be beautiful no matter what age, because your beautiful not because your the beautiful, supermodel figure Isabelle, but the Isabelle who would do anything for her family her virtue and what ever she believed in, I love the Isabelle both in and out and no matter what she looks like that isn't going to change you remember that ok." She nodds, smiling ever so slightly before parting her lips and pressing against his, their tongues snaked around each other battling for dominance but was suddenly interrupted by no other than Cato, who coughed to get their attention, "You meal is here, I'll leave you to it. Oh and Isabelle is it, call me." Isabelle said in a flirting tone, "Sorry am taken." "I see that but you can't resists this." said Cato way too confident. "You bet I can, plus its hard to break up with the man with is the father of my baby." said Isabelle pointing at her stomach which was still flat. "Well thats too bad." said Cato before walking away. "That great Izzy, now return to what we were doing," said Simon and he pulled Izzy down gently planting another kiss on her plump, soft lips.

After the Dinner at Taki's, the two of them walked to Simon's apartment hand in hand. Without even asking for permission, Izzy took out a oversized T-shirt that belongs to Simon, casually she took off her winter coat and her dress infront of Simon, who was looking timelessly at her body, she then slipped on the T shirt and crawled into bed. She pat the side of the bed motioning Simon to get in. With vampire speed, before she even blinked, he was beside of her, pulling her into a warm embrace. He could hear her heartbeat against his chest, her long black hair looked even more beautiful under the calming moon light, he gently placed a hand on her back and trailed along those marks that shows her history and her life story. Slowly his hand reached her stomach and stopped there. He placed his ears against the stomach and said, "Little guy, you alright in there? Mummy isn't starving you is she," earning a smack by Isabelle, he continued on, "Mummy and Daddy loves you so much, so be nice to your mummy ok, don't give her a hard time alright pal." He finished and kissing the stomach before retuning to his original position. "You know, I booked the appointment with the doctors for tomorrow at 10am, but I think we should go to Magnus and ask about what Vampire and Shadowhunter child would look like, I doubt we are the only pair that had this happen, maybe the chances are low but its worth a try." Simon nods at her statement, "Yes, I think so too, but now you should rest its been a long day for the both of you ok?" He whispered in his caring tone. He felt Isabelle snuggling closer and eventually her breath slowly down. He loved looking at her when she was asleep, because she wasn't the strong girl that didn't need any help here she was a girl who was vulnerable and needed love, and he was prepared for that task. He will forever be her guardian and love her forever.


	3. Doctor's appointment

The sun rose later than usual since its mid winter. Our favourite couple were still in bed. Actually correction, Isabelle was. Simon laid beside her with one arm around her waist and the other gently tracing her marks. In her sleep she was soundless and peaceful like a baby careful. He loved her when she slept, but its already 9:00am and their doctor's appointment starts at 10:00, not only does it take 20 minutes to get there, Isabelle probably would want to get ready. Debating with his conscious he gently shook Isabelle, "Izzy, wake up its already 9:00" He said in a mere whisper. Isabelle slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get use to the morning sun. "Argh ok, I don't usually sleep so late, maybe its cause of the baby." Simon nods in agreement. Izzy stood up and went towards the bathroom, she took what seemed like eternity before she emerged out of the room. She was dressed in a shirt that showed half of her shoulder and a tight jeans that was ankle cut. She looked gorgeous, her face without a trace of makeup up but was as beautiful as always. She walked towards Simon and interlocked their hands and said, "Lets go." Simon agreed and smiled cutely at her girlfriends attitude so blunt and to the point.

The hospital was extremely quiet, with the sound of the accountant and the nurses rushing from one room to another. Simon and Izzy sat on the benches awaiting for their call. Before long the accountant said through the speakers, "Miss Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis please proceed to room 19, Dr Cullen is ready." In sync the 2 of them stood up and proceeded to room 19. The room was a typical hospital room, all the walls were painted white and the room only consisted essential equipment. In the middle of the room sat a kind looking man dressed in white and looked professional. "Oh hi, please take a seat, Im doctor Cullens and I will be doing all the major checkup and ultra sound during your pregnancy." Said Dr Cullen in a friendly tone. Isabelle took the seat whilst Simon stood behind of her chair placing his hands on her shoulder, the scene was loving. "Hi, Dr Cullens Im Isabelle and thats Simon." He nods and speaks up again, "So I presume its just an ultrasound to check on the baby?" Simon replies, "Yes, thats the plan." Dr Cullens asked Isabelle to lay on the bed like furniture that was placed next to the ultrasound. He asks Izzy to lift her shirt and exposing her stomach and abdomen. He gently places a cool gel on her abdomen that sends shiver down Izzy's spine. Dr Cullens, started the process by placing the white remote like monitor on her abdomen, the screen of the ultrasound immediately turns on, after a few minutes Dr Cullens pointed out, "Here is your baby, Miss Lightwood and Mr Lewis, by the looks the baby is extremely healthy and your 3months along. From now on beware of morning sickness and you have past the most dangerous part of the pregnancy and miscarriages are unlikely as long as no dangerous activity is involved." Simon looks astonished by the images on the ultrasound, "Thats the baby? Can you print the Ultrasound? Are you going to prescribe any tablets or anything?" Dr Cullens laughs slightly, "Haha Mr Lewis, my manager will assist you with those and you can definitely get the pictures." This time Izzy spoke up, "Thank you Dr Cullens, Thank you." As she got up, she places her shirt down to cover her exposed stomach.

**On the way to Magnus' House after the hospital trip:**

In her hands was a small picture of the ultrasound, she could feel happy tears threatening to fall, she gripped on Simon's hand firmer and said, "This is perfect, I never knew something like this could bring so much happiness to me." Simon nods in agreement, "Me too, I love you." He said as he pulled Isabelle by the waist to kiss her, her lips were soft and felt warm, like the small pecks of sunlight that reach the skin on a winter morning.

Isabelle roughly knocked the door, and soon a annoyed Magnus emerged. He had a dull face on as she said, "Ok no need the rush, I know your here." They entered his room, which was decorated in japanese style today. The normal couch was replaced by a japanese styled seating mat. They took there seat as Magnus sat across them. "Ok so what is it, presuming it is an emergency right?" "Yes it is actually, Magnus," Said Isabelle in an annoyed tone, "I'm pregnant and since Simon is a Vampire we don't know anything of what the baby would be like and how Simon managed to impregnate me." Magnus' cat like eyes widen ever so slightly before he replied, "Vampire being able to conceive is very or should i say an extremely rare case, in my life time I have only known one women who carried a vampire child but she died in war before the baby was born. My theory is that the baby was only able to be conceived because Simon has an angel mark. He is blessed by God even if he is a downworlder. I think the baby will be very very powerful, with the mixture of shadowhunter and vampire blood. Anyways you should leave now, I have answered your question my next appointment is about to happen." He gestured for them to leave, Simon stood up and held Isabelle by the waist before walking out together.

The snow started drifting again, slowly one by one fell upon the busy streets of New york city. The white snow that drifted around and above the couple made they seem like angels, with Isabelle's black hair contrasting the snow and the way Simon's perfect marble skin under the sunlight, the two was an envied pair. The two decided they should go to the institute to inform Isabelle's family about the baby and maybe even letting Simon stay there permanently at least until the baby is born.


	4. Angel Michael

Suddenly a flash of lights appeared before the couple. Immediately Simon stood infront of Isabelle earning a hiss from her, "I can handle myself, thanks." she said, but he shook his head and replied, "The baby, no dangerous activity." she swore under her breath as she knew he was right, but she hate being weak and needed protecting. The light became closer and closer. An angel. The angel of warfare Michael. He looked like any other angel though with more scars unlike the others who had perfect skin. Its size was immense as it towered over the couple. "What do you want? Why are you here?" whispered Simon. "Hahahaha, no need to fear, I seek nothing from you, I'm here to inform you. The baby inside of Isabelle Lightwood has been blessed by God thus will be extremely powerful, more powerful then anyone alive, you two need to know to teach it from right and wrong and protect he or she with your lives, because he or she will be great use for God and will save the world one day in the distant future." Finished Michael before he vanished into thin air. Simon and Izzy stared at each other in utter silence, as isabelle placed a hand on her stomach, "I never wanted to put the baby in danger but I guess this is the baby's destiny but can't help but worry how many people or creatures would come after the baby if they knew about he or she's power. We can't tell anyone about he or she ok?" Simon nods and said, "Yeah, but we need to tell your mum, Alec, Jace and Clary, we will need their help."

The institute gate swung open allowing those that belong to the supernatural world to enter. Both of them rushed down the corridors, eventually they reached the common room where Myrse, Alec, Jace and Clary sat, laughing and joking around. Clary was curled uo next to Jace, who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation but Clary. "Hey, guys!" yelled Isabelle excitedly. Clary hopped off the couch and hugged her, "What are you so happy about?" she questioned. "I went to the doctors today and took an ultrasound of the baby," said Isabelle, "here, look." She pulls the ultrasound out of her winter coat. "OMG, thats my god daughter or son!" said Clary, and as soon as she was finished everyone else couldn't help but look at the picture and congratulate the pair. But too soon Simon spoke up, "There was also something else we found out," he watched as the others gave him the attention, "The angel Michael told us the child would be extremely powerful, and that God has blessed him but he's life may be in constant danger from people who want to take him or her for their own advantage so we need to protect him or her until they are able to themselves." He finished earning astonished looks from everyone, it was Jace though who spoke up first, "We will be there for you guys and you know it. No one messes with my godchild." Clary and Alec immediately nodded in agreement. Myse also soothingly said, "Honey you know we will, Lightwoods are always together and I think it would be best if Simon stayed at the institute until the baby is born its safer and so you don't miss him too much." She said. This caused Isabelle's perfect face to blush and was caught by Simon who couln't help but chuckle at the sight. "What?!" said Isabelle angrily, as she hit him on his arms, "What? I was just laughing." He said, which earned him a smack and an "Be careful" glare from Izzy.

The evening came sooner than usual or so it seems, they ordered chinese for dinner and everyone eventually left for their own room to do their own activity. We all know what Clary and Jace are up to, since they left kissing down the hallway... Simon and Izzy walked hand in hand towards her bed room, which was extremely hard to access, with all the clothes, bras and other stuff lying around the places, Simon instantly said, "I will clean it up" which Izzy happily took the offer. Gently Simon swept Izzy off her feet as she placed her on the only space that wasn't placed with "Junks." He kissed her forehead and lay beside her and said nothing. Though the silent wasn't awkward it was the type of silence that felt comfortable and warm. Isabelle slowly snuggled closer to Simon and wrapper her arms around him and a leg over his legs. They just lay there soundlessly, as Simon strokes her beautiful raven black hair. Suddenly Isabelle jerked up, she looked terrified as she said, "The baby just kicked me." "what?" Simon replied. "The baby just fucking kicked!" Izzy said again. "Omg!" Simon said...

Reviews please really appreciated! xxx please short one today but yeah


	5. faster than expected

"Omg!" Simon said, "Ok, Ok, we can't go to Doctor Cullens' about it since I doubt he has heard of any thing like this, Magnus won't be much help since, our case is one of the rarest cases of pregnancy in the world, so I guess we'll just have to figure this out our selves." Isabelle signed, "I guess so, though my stomach have been growing at a faster pace too, so I think the baby may be born in only 1-2 months at this rate." She said as she touched the little bump on her stomach. Simon was overjoyed by the fact that he can see the baby sooner than he had anticipated, "Have you thought about names? Iz do you think its a boy or girl" He said, as he pulled Izzy closer to him resuming their previous position. "I think, its a Boy and if its a boy I want to name him Max." Izzy exhaled. "I think its a girl, but if its a boy we should name him Max Jonathan Lewis, how does that sound?" Isabelle nods in agreement to the name and the slight sparkle she had in her eyes reassured Simon that she liked it so he continued saying, "If its a girl, can we name her Isabella? I want my daughter to have almost the same name as the woman I love most in my life." He finished, "I think Isabella amelia Lewis sounds perfect." she replied before she got drowsing and fell asleep in the embrace of Simon Lewis.

The next day, Simon woke up early and decided to cook breakfast for Iz, in the kitchen there was not much food left but he managed to discover a few eggs and a packet of bacon. He first cooked some hot chocolate and pan-fried the egg and cooked the bacon, when all these were set and done, he walked soundlessly towards Isabelle's bed room and gently woke her up, "Sleepy head wake up." he said. In front of him Isabelle slowly opened her eyes, due to the coldness and the fact that she was pregnant she had the tendency of sleeping longer than usual, so being woken up by Simon caused the anger in her to arise, shooting him an angry glare she exclaimed, "There better be a good reason to wake me up now, Lewis!" He chuckled knowing she wasn't really mad at him, he looked at her lovingly before he swept her off the bed, she struggled a few times and punched him, but only to cause him to tighten his grip, "Just wait and see." He whispered gently. As they approached the Kitchen Simon set Isabelle down on the couch and in front of her was the breakie of love Simon prepared. Isabelle looked gobsmacked, of course her mum has made her breakfast before, but none of her boyfriends ever bothered, maybe its cause of her pregnancy but before her rational self could stop her, she grabbed her favourite bloodsucker and kissed him full on the lips. Her fingers found their way to his messy brown hair, and tangled themselves in it. Him leaned in more, trying to take in her even more, she smelt so good like vanilla and the sunshine, her breaths started to become uneven and unwillingly she broke away from the kiss since she needed to catch her breath. Just as she was about to lean in for another kiss, Simon stopped her, "The breakfast will be cold, I wanted to show you something after your breakfast Iz."

Gratefully she finished the breakfast but suddenly her stomach felt turned and she rushed towards the sink and regurgitated all that she just consumed. The gagging sound was excruciating for Simon, he rushed with vampire side to her side and patted her on her back and held her hair back for her. After what seemed like eternity she finished she said sarcastically, "Argh, morning sickness is starting, how exciting," as she poured herself a glass of water, "Ok, I'm good now what is it that you wanted to show me?" she said after she drank the glass of water to take away the disgusting taste that filled her mouth. Simon nods happily and swept her off her feet again and wrapped a coat around her before he jump out of the window and using his vampire strength and speed he quickly reached the roof. "Here we are," Simon exclaimed happily, "Ok now sit down." He finished as he swept the roof clean of snow and sat down with Iz under his arm. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" she said in the gentlest and most patient tone ever.

The snow started drifting, slowly one by one unique pieces fell upon them, their beautiful unique self reflected off the sun, the white canopy near them was as beautiful as ever, but in his mind none were close to the beautiful his Isabelle possessed. His princess, face without trace of make up, plump red lips, her dark eyes glistening with anticipation and her beautiful sleek raven hair. The contrast of the snow and her hair, made her somewhat even more perfect if thats even possible. Suddenly Simon broke his gaze away from her and stood up, before kneeling and said, "Isabelle sophia Lightwood, will you marry me, I will love you and cherish you for eternality."

**What will Isabelle say? Reviews please, I think Im gonna have the baby born in about 2-3 more chapters. **


	6. Life long decision

Suddenly Simon broke his gaze away from her and stood up, before kneeling and said, "Isabelle sophia Lightwood, will you marry me, I will love you and cherish you for eternality." As he finished he took out a little violet box. He knew that in shadowhunter world they don't exchange rings, but since he is a downworlder he cannot bear the mark of marriage or he would either go rogue or die. Inside the violet box, was the ring he took almost 4 hours to pick since he couldn't find one thats perfect enough for his Iz, he went shopping with Clary and Clary almost killed him for taking so long. The ring itself was beautiful, but not as magnificent as Isabelle, it looked like 2 gold bands tangled around each other, with a tiny diamond embedded in the middle. On one side of the gold bands, it carved Amare te usque in sempiternum which meant love you forever in latin and Donec mortem nobis faciunt, seórsum, which meant to death do us apart.

He watched as Isabelle's eyes glistened, her face scrunched up, slowly she stood up, as she faced Simon and she took a few steps back but due to the amount of snow, she slipped. Her face was pure horror as she fell, her hands wrapped around her stomach as she fell to her death. Simon reacted he jumped down with her, he managed to grab onto her as both of them fell, he flipped Iz around to cushion her from the fall. Bang! The 2 of them landed on the snow. Isabelle quickly stood up and inspected Simon. "Simon are you alright?" she asked urgently, as she lifted his shirt to see a sheet of purple and green bruises. "Don't worry Iz, I will heal in less than a minute." He said as he stood up and winced in pain. But soon enough he did heal. "Isabelle you haven't answered my question." He said patiently. "What question?" Isabelle inquired confused by what simon meant, but quickly realised, "Of course its a yes! I love you." she said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him. Taking in his scent the scent of new books and mint, her fingers tangled in his even messier hair. Simon felt happiness that he has never experienced, he expected her to say no since he knew she wasn't the type that wanted to marry, but maybe he has finally broke into her, he isn't the vast amount thats locked out from Izzy's heart. Isabelle broke the kiss as usual, since she was the only one that needed to take breaths. She hugged simon, putting her head on his shoulder and whispered softly in his ears, "Thought you would never ask." Simon chuckled slightly into her silky black hair, Simon than pulled them apart and joined their hands and walked back to the institute, incase Isabelle got too cold.

"I'm not a China doll you know, I'm not that weak." Said Isabelle obviously unhappy that Simon broke the romantic moment. "Yes, you aren't a China doll your Isabelle Lightwood, who is carrying a baby." He said gently as he wrapped his arms around her again, which instantly calmed her down, "I don't know what got into me, must be the baby." she said baby so lovingly it caused Simon's heart to flutter slightly. Suddenly the institute's phone started ringing, Isabelle rushed to the phone and heard Alec's voice ringing, "There is a greater demon near 5th Avenue I can't handle it myself, please get Jace or anyone here ASAP." Simon stared into her eyes, he knew what she was going to do, but he stopped her, "I'll go, you have the baby remember." He said before he kissed her on the forehead and left before she could protest.

In 5th avenue, tourists and local people were shopping at their favourite brands completely unaware of the danger that was lurking just around the corner. Simon quickened his pace, as he finally saw Alec struggling to keep his ground with the greater demon. He flung himself on top of the demon and bit deep into his neck, the demon shrieked, its sound like metal grinding against each other, disturbing to hear. The demon struggled under Simon's grip and finally flung him downwards into the concrete ground, as he raised his poison embedded claws, a dark figure appeared...

**Short one again, Im sorry because I had horse riding today and I went to the movies with some friends. reviews pls! **


	7. The worried fiancé

The demon struggled under Simon's grip and finally flung him downwards into the concrete ground, as he raised his poison embedded claws, a dark figure appeared. Simon caught a glimpse of his golden hair, and knew immediately by the way he was standing and his gracefulness it was Jace. He watched as Jace knocked the demon to the ground releasing himself under the demon's grasp. Simon immediately jumped ontop of of the demon and bit into the demon's dark and endless pupil, black blood started pouring out of the wound, the demon screeched and threw a fit, but soon enough jace sliced him right on it's head, finally destroying the Demon temporally, who was folded into a thousand pieces and disappeared. "That was a close one" signed Simon, "Thanks Jace, but you need to draw some iratze on him, he got knocked out just as I arrived." Jace rushed to his protabaii's side and drew his stele out and produced the rune on him. Slowly Alec opened his eyes, letting out a breath Jace said in his usual tone, "Why didn't you just call me, if it wasn't for Izzy calling me BOTH of you would have been dead." Alec rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, you do serve a purpose other than loving everything about yourself." Pulling himself off the ground, Alec hailed a cab and took the a few metres away from the institute.

Inside the institute, Izzy was pacing around, _That simon I am seriously gonna kill him when he comes back, he seriously need to be not so overly protective, I don't need protection. What if the demon hurt him, if I was there I could at least help, not sitting here like a baby who needs everyone running around after them. _Suddenly the institute door blew open, but only 2 figures can be vaguely seen, Isabelle ran towards them only to find Simon wasn't either of them, _Shit! Where is he, _"Where is he?" said Isabelle with seriousness and threatening tone which would have sent anyone away that instant, but of course our Jace is different. In moments like these he still wanted to make a joke, "The demon took him, they asked me which one I would take Alec or him and I chose Alec, but on the bright side the Lewis family can still be continued since your pregnant." Jace said, mocking a sad face. Isabelle cracked, She lunged at him and punched him right in the face, "You did what!" Jace's face turned red in anger but couldn't do anything to Isabelle partly because she was pregnant but also because he made the most inappropriate joke to a pregnant and dangerous shadowhunter and now he has to pay for it. She punched him again, and seemed like she had no intention to stop, just as she was aiming for her third punch, Simon appeared. "Whats going on?" he asked, as he watch a tear stained Isabelle ontop of Jace beating the crap out of him. Before he could say anything else, Iz flund herself ontop him, she places both of her hands on his face and signed, "Thank god your okay, I don't want to be a widow and pregnant at the same time." She said half jokingly but with seriousness as well. "What did that idiot say?" Simon said knowing Jace he probably made some stupid job and got his beautiful fiancé fired up. "He fu**ing told me that you were dead." She said glaring at Jace who had bruised on his head and face and about to draw a iratze on himself. "I'm alright okay, I promised remember?" He said as he gently wrapped his arms around her, instantly she calmed down, her breathing smoothed as if his touch really made that happen. Thats when he realised the hug was in such an awkward position. He glanced down to see, Isabelle's abdomen, has grown larger than this morning when he proposed. She seemed like she was about 6 months pregnant, when she has merely been 3 months and a bit pregnant. Isabelle followed his gaze and said, "Yeah I noticed that too, I'm so fat now." was all she said before she dashed for her bedroom.

He followed behind her and slid into the room just before she smashed the door. "Iz," He said lovingly, "Your not fat, plus I only glanced at your stomach because I noticed our hug was abit unusual. Your still beautiful and you know it, I know it, without the little bump there is no evidence of our little angel inside of you." He hugged her again, from the back and placed his hands on her stomach, rubbing in circles. "Sorry Si, I was just being stupid, hormones, vampire kids causes extreme hormones." She said chuckling. "Its ok Iz, I'm so excited for him or her. You will make our little gem into the best shadow hunter alive and let him beat his Uncle/god father's ass." he joked. "Of course he will be, since he's mummy is a shadowhunter and his daddy is the cutest vampire alive." She said pecking Simon on his cheek. "He? How do you know its a boy? I want a her, be as beautiful as her mummy, but if thats the case, I don't know how I will keep the boys after her." He replied to Iz comment. "haha, no matter what gender we will love them as much as we do to each other." She said, as she kissed him full on the lips, inserting her tongue, her fingers intertwined in his messy brown hair, he tasted so familiar, to him she was just perfect her lips and her scent sending him over the edge as he placed her onto her bed. Simon, on top of her as she lifted his shirt, he also took of her simple tank took, but just as he was about to loosen her black lacy bra, she stopped him, "The baby." was all she had to say before simon rolled beside her. "Sorry, I don't know what got into me." He said guiltily, "You just love me." she replied cooly, "Can you tell me a story while i try and sleep?." Nodding Simon, wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed the back of her head and spoke softly, "Once upon a time there was a little boy named Harry Potter who survived the killing curse..." He continued telling one of his favourite series and tracing the marked on her back. Her black hair smelt like the vanilla shampoo she uses and her body warm against him made him feel more at home then he ever did. But little does he know that something is about to happen, that may break his happiness or make him happier than he already was.

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Really appreciate it, More reviews would be great since more people might read it because of all the lovely reviews people have posted for my fanfic. I'm updating earlier than usual today since I wrote 2 shorter ones and feel bad about it. The next chapter will be really fun to write, ****will Simon remain happy or be shattered into pieces? **


	8. Birth of new era

**_But little does he know that something is about to happen, that may break his happiness or make him happier than he already was. _**

1 Months after the last chapter:

Izzy sat on her bed, her hands on her swollen stomach. She now looked 9 months pregnant, but she didn't look like she gained an ounce of fat at all, since her legs and arms and her face were still their old self, only her stomach looked big and bulged. Isabelle sat by her window like she did, the first time she found out she was pregnant. Now the snow outside was clearing up a bit, the white canopy of central park, now slowly gained its finite colours back. Birds flew around again. It was spring signifying new life. Isabelle was anxious for the birth of her child, with Simon away collecting some stuff from Jordan, no one is here to calm her nerves. Alec and Jace were out on a mission, and Clary was in her room drawing. Finally the emotions of anxiety got too much for her, she dashed into Clary's room which was suited next to hers.

In the short period of 1 month, the institute had changed so much, firstly Simon moved in, Robert came back hearing that Iz was pregnant, the furniture changed and Clary became the "frequent visitor". But what changed the most was there was a extra room, the baby nursery that Simon and Isabelle decorated the walls were painted dim white and inside was fashionable little crib embedded with runes of protection and little precious gems, in the corner of the room was a bunch of toys, a little stuffed stele, a fake seraph blade, and other toys that Simon bought. On the other side was a bookshelf stuffed with nursery books and of course comics. Isabelle loved the room and how much time Simon and herself put into the room paid off when they saw finally product of the room.

As she walked into Clary's room, she saw Clary crossed legs, sketching into her favourite draw book. Isabelle crept beside her and saw what she was drawing. _Jace, of course_ she thought, but the boy in the picture looked even more graceful than Jace himself, with a pair of angel wings it showed what Jace really was, a fallen angel. She interrupted her with a cough, which caused Clary to accidentally make a faint line across the wings she was finishing off. "Hey Iz," Clary said as she smudged the wings a little to cover up the line, "What's wrong? You look off" Isabelle signed, "I'm just nervous, about the baby. What if I'm not a good mum?" Clary laughed, "Of course you'll be a good mum Iz, I know you, and I know that you will be great ok? Trust me on this one." Isabelle signs but shrugs off the conversation as the phone ran, Clary picks up the phone and heard a voice mail, "HELP," it was Simon's voice, "Jooordan, isn't Jordan.. heee was the demon, that we hurt last time and its here for revenge... Beep beep beep." Clary's face drained of colour, from the radiant red cheeks to the pale white that resembled snow. "What's wrong," asked Isabelle who was glancing at her nails, listening as Clary dialed some numbers and said for them to help someone immediately, she got anxious, "Is it simon? Clary!" Isabelle screamed, "Oh my God, Clary tell me now!" Clary swallowed and said, "Simon's in trouble with a greater demon, its seeking revenge on Simon since the last time, they destroyed in temporally into another dimension." Before she could say another word Iz ran out, with a seraph blade, her whip and her stele. Clary ran right after her, with her stele and her blade Cemille.

The 2 girls, one heavily pregnant, dressed in pure white with elegant laces, her black hair contrasting her clothes, looking like a goddess that dropped from the heaven above. The other with beautiful red hair that bounced as she chased after the girl infront of her, she was wearing a shadowhunter gear that hugged her body perfectly. Before long the duo arrived at the sight where they watched Simon struggling against the demon that towered over him. Isabelle saw him bleeding as he once again was flung back to the ground by the demon. She dashed across to him, after Clary drew her super affective runes on her and as she drew the runes back onto Clary.

Simon's eyes widened as he saw Isabelle slash her whip at the demon, "Iz don't!, The baby." Isabelle shot him a glance and continued fighting the demon along the side of Clary, "Don't be stupid your as important as the baby." said Isabelle turning around to face him, but that split second, the Demon took advantage of the chance and slashed at Isabelle sending her flying and landing next to Simon. Coughing up blood she slowly stood up again using one hand she gripped on her stomach, in the other she used her whip which coiled onto the demon, in a swift movement its arms came off, just as Clary drew the rune of destruction on the Demon. The demon began shrieking again, just as it was about to fold into pieces it grabbed Isabelle around her stomach and dropped her again, just as it died and disappeared into another dimension it belonged.

Isabelle, lay beside clenching onto her stomach, "It hurts, Simon it hurts, the baby," she hissed, "oww, argh !" Simon immediately disregarded his injury and swept Iz from the cold ground and using his vampire speed, he raced towards the institute, along with Clary. Clary dialed Jace and Alec and Myrse's number informing them that Isabelle is about to have the baby.

In the institute a deafening shriek can be heard. Magnus was already here next to Isabelle since he had a degree in medicine. "Ok, because of the compact force as she got knocked to the ground twice, the situation now is very dangerous. From the looks the baby should be full maturity but we can't be sure since I haven't seen a birth of a vampire cross shadowhunter child." Magnus explained, Isabelle screamed again in agony, she said weakly in between the next contraction, "Simon," she said almost in a whisper, "Save the baby if you have to, it was my fault this is happening, please promi.. Argh!" Simon shook his head in tears he said, "NO," gripping ontop her hands. "Nothing will happen to you, We are going to make it ok?" Another contraction hit and they have been happening every minute now, "It's time to push," said Magnus, "Ok when I sa on 3 you push, got it?" Iz nodded, understanding his request. "Ok, 1... 2... 3..." said Magnus, as Isabelle pushed. After about 3 pushes, Alec, Jace and Myrse appeared. They stood beside a sobbing Clary who was scared for Isabelle.

Isabelle's forehead was covered in sweat, her hair glued onto her skin, her timeless face scrunched up in agony. Another 2 pushes went by and finally the head could be seen. The blood poured out of her, more than normal, despite all the blood Simon wasn't interested in anything but at the girl he loved more than his life. Isabelle gave it her one last push before she sank back into her pillow. The wailing of the baby lightened the room, its sound like angel Runal the angel of peace, soothing but powerful. Simon held the baby in his arms and said in between his breath, " Its a ..."

**Review please tell me the gender you want and I will take into consideration. Hope you liked this chapter. xxxxxx **


	9. Isabella Amelia Lewis

Isabelle gave it her one last push before she sank back into her pillow. The wailing of the baby lightened the room, its sound like angel Runal, the angel of peace, soothing but powerful. Simon cut the umbilical cord and stared at the baby they have been waiting for, everyone in the room awaited him to announce what the baby was, "Its a girl!" Simon exclaimed. He walked next to Isabelle who was half asleep due to exhaustion, he handed the baby into her arms. The little girl wiggled and snuggled against Isabelle into a comfortable position, as if knowing this embrace was safe and that it belonged to her mum. Isabelle looked at her little girl, she conjured a smile that only a new mum can produce. Her eyes twinkled with tears of happiness, and using one hand she squeezed Simon's hand. They glanced at each other in awe because of the magnificent girl that lay in Isabelle's lap. The little girl, was beautiful, strands of her hair could be seen and was the famous Lightwood hair, the colour of raven, her skin was as pale as snow just like Isabelle. Though her eyes were the colour of the warm chocolate that Simon has. Her limbs were longer and slimmer than usual babies, making her look extremely elegant. Her little mouth was the shape of Simons but her ears, and nose were identical to Isabelle's.

"What's her name?" asked Clary sounding clearly excited. Isabelle replied lovingly not taking her eyes of her baby, "**Isabella Amelia Lewis.**" Clary soon said, "Thats such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Simon nodded and answered, "Yes, the name is perfect for our perfect little girl." "Honey, congrats she is perfect, my perfect granddaughter will get so spoilt." said Myrse. Everyone laughed at her last comment but couldn't help but agree with that statement. "My little sis is grown up now," said Alec mocking a sob then said to Simon threateningly, "Simon you better take good care of the two of them or else you know what will happen." Isabelle chuckled, "Lets just call her Bella from now on, otherwise with a mum called Isabelle differing the name Isabella will be so hard for people to remember." Simon says, "I will remember." Isabelle hits him on the shoulder but kiss him on his lips so light that it seemed like a dream.

Later that day, everyone had a turn holding the baby, so they left the couple alone, to enjoy their moment with baby isabella. Bella was so small, so fragile against her parents. But this little gem was destined to be something great and will be even if she didn't want to. Isabelle held her in her bed, the after birth was gruesome but Simon insisted on staying with her through everything, now back in her room, they could finally have some alone time together. "if something happened to Bella when I was giving birth I wouldn't have forgiven myself for putting myself in so much danger." Said Isabelle. "But you did it, Iz we are all fine and our lives will be great from now on. Us 3 as a family. All I have left to do is fend off the boy admirers that will, for sure go after Bella." replied Simon looking at the baby girl resting soundlessly in her mum's arms. _Yes _Isabelle thought, _Finally we are together and safe._ She gently cradled the baby again and passed her into Simon's arms, "Here you should also hod her." She said, as she saw Simon fighting his urge to ask to hold her. Simon smiled like the morning sun as Bella was put in his arms, "Puella meis," he said, which meant my little girl, "Thank you Isabelle. For giving me everything I could ever ask for and more." He said as he leant down and kissed Isabelle with little Bella in between them.

**_Another Dimension:_**

The demon Nikoto, the one that was defeated by Jace and Simon, Clary and Isabelle was regenerating in another dimension. When he fought Isabelle, he had a feeling the baby was extremely powerful, and it belonged to the day lighter he was seeking revenge on. The reason why he grabbed Iz just as he disappeared was in hopes to bring her into the same dimension and take the baby for himself. Nikoto, was extremely power, he himself was the Greater Demon of sadness, he feed on the happiness of people, which in return sends of sadness into the world making him more powerful. But Nikoto, have been blasted off twice which meant it will take him 16 years before he is able to reenter Earth. So in the mean time he was building an army to be ready to capture the kid when he was regenerated.

**_Back to the New york City:_**

"In a few days, I will be able to do things normally again, first we need to take Bella to Alicante to preform the protection ritual, Simon you should stay in New york because they would question the father of the baby, when they know its you they will run tests on Bella and do all sorts of terrible things." said Isabelle, slightly shivering as she remembers the moments when Jace was possessed. "But I'm worried about you two." replied Simon. "Seriously Si, I can protect Bella even by myself but if it makes you feel better I will ask Alec to come along." Said Isabelle slightly fired up, but keeping the volume as baby Bella was asleep in her crib, all carefree not knowing the danger being a shadow hunter she would have to endure. "Ok fine I give up," said Simon who kissed her again on her forehead, "Just be careful alright?" Isabelle nods as her eye lids grew heavier and heavier until she finally drifted off to sleep after an exhausting day. Simon stood beside the bed looking at the love of his life. His life is more than complete, he won't allow anyone to break this moment. He gently stroke, Isabelle's black hair as he glances at the crib next to the bed, where Bella lay. The two raven hair girls he will love more than anything in the world, sleeping soundlessly and happily. He will pay his life if it meant keeping the two save, and this moment was one he would never forget.


	10. Alicante

Its been 3 days since Bella has been born, though she was growing at a normal pace unlike when she was in Isabelle's stomach. There was so much that no one knows, but their best bet was to find Magnus, and so they did. Isabelle cradled Bella in one arm, as she held onto Simon with the other, as the walked down the streets of New York. The looked radiant, Isabelle's black hair was tied up in a messy bun, her skin as pale as always but in her arms, Bella's skin was even more perfect, almost pore less and skin as white as snow. Her strands of black hair had grown abit more and her chocolate brown eyes were open staring at the clear, blue sky above. Beside the two girls stood Simon who as usual had his messy brown hair, his perfect marble skin and his slender body and unusual grace made him look like a model.

Soon enough, they arrived at Magnus' house, Magnus opened the door, and walked back inside. His hair was a different colour, his hair back to original colour, a light black. He gestured for them to sit and examined Bella. "So this is the little girl, she is quite pretty." Magnus said. Isabelle immediatly said, "She is, Magnus we came to ask you though, if you will know how fast she will grow and what food she will eat. Will she have any special powers?" "Woah, woah, I don't know any of the questions you asked, those can only be answered by time. But what I can do since I like this little girl is to give her a little charm that will protect her from anyone that is below my magic level, which will come useful." He explained. Isabelle nodded, though disappointed that Magnus didn't have an answer to her question but was grateful of what Magnus had offered. But before she could speak up Simon said, "Thanks Magnus, really appreciated." Magnus happily conjured a little bracelet out of mid air. The bracelet looked normal though it had little diamond dangling off the sides, it was just the right size for Bella and can expand when she grows up.

**_3 Days later:_**

It was time to prepare for Alicante. Isabelle held Bella in her arms, she looked at Simon who looked extremely worried, giving him a reassuring look, she stepped in the portal with Alec. Just before the portal closed she heard Simon say, take care. _God I'm gonna miss him, _she thought, but then scolded herself, _Seriously Isabelle its only gonna be 3 days. _In a blink of an eye the arrived in the center of the Glass City, as beautiful as always. See through high rise towering over the rest. From superior glass buildings, the tiny alleys and millions of shadow hunter dashing across the streets fascinated Bella, even if she was only 6 days old she seemed like she understood some things. People walked past Isabelle and Alec, eyeing them at every interval. Either at Isabelle because of her beauty or at the child that lay in her arms, who seemed to grab the spotlight off everyone around her. Suddenly a figure approached them. A lady much older than Isabelle, her natural white hair tumbling down her shoulders, her eyes were the colour of the troubled ocean unable to be depicted, her figure was small but the way she composed herself suggest the fact that she was an important figure and very well respected. "Hello, Miss and Mr Lighwood, I'm Katherine Carstairs, I have been assigned to your daughter's protection ritual which will commence tomorrow." She said in a thick english accent. "Oh, thank you Ms Carstairs it is so kind of you to have came yourself." replied Isabelle respectfully. "It's my pleasure dear, I have been intrigued by your daughter's lovely looks and came closer to inspect but found that you were the task I was assigned to, its silly how the world works eh." She said again in a motherly fashion. "Thank you, My Bella is my gem." said Isabelle chuckling. "Well she does look every much like you," she said stroking Bella's soft pink cheeks, "The most beautiful baby I have ever encountered. Well I better go now, see you at the church at noon exactly." She left without another notice leaving Isabelle and Alec with little Bella.

**I won't be updating tomorrow, because I have a science Comp tomorrow until late. **


	11. Alicante part 2

**A special thanks to all that reviewed and a special shout out to "RonaldGarcia91" who was here from the start and a great support :). Again Please review! Give me more motivation since school and sports are really demanding and needing to write everyday can be very hard but yeah I enjoy it and hwet ope you guys enjoy reading it!**

* * *

It was 8 in Alicante, the Nephilims were all up and going, dashing across the beautifully marbled streets. Isabelle and Bella were in one of the biggest room in the institute, while Alec slept next door. The Penhallows were extremely surprised but pleased with the unexpected guests especially Aline, whom was still grateful for what Isabelle did for her.

The room was massive, with a large crystal chandler that dangled in the middle, that brightened the room. The walls were painted a tint of yellow and gold, while the elegant furnishing brought out the modern feel to the room. Isabelle curled in her temporal bed, her black hair laying beside her, as she pulled Simon's shirt that she was wearing even closer as if he was the shirt. Beside the large king sized bed was a elegant white crib. Inside laid Isabelle Lewis. Her beautiful dark chocolate eyes ringed with a tinge of gold, were wide open. Her eyes focused on the chandler that was just above her, her plump little arms flinging in the air, failing to grasp on what she wanted. Desperate she cried, a melodic cry that normal baby wouldn't be able to make. Immediately Isabelle's eyes flew open, as she flung herself off the bed, next to the crib. She took Bella in her hands, though still drowsy she had thought Bella was in danger. Seeing as Bella was fine, she retreated back to her bed with little Bella still in her arms. Isabella's face was still stained wet after her little tantrum. Isabelle's heart throbbed as she looked at her and Simon's upset gem. Slowly she started singing a song she loved with a soothing sound,

_Just when you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
Blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here..._

As she finished the song, Bella was clapping. Unlike little kids who would have usually fell drowsy. At that Izzy stood up. She walked towards the car boards that contained her clothes and Bella's clothes. As she got what she wanted she walked back to her bed with the clothes she wanted and placed them onto the bed. She picked red gown that brought of her hair, it wrapped around her body tightly showing all the curves she had even after birth. She placed no make up, and tied her hair up in a french braid. On the other hand she picked a white dress for her little baby. The dress was a mini ball gown, that flowed and wasn't extremely puffy. The dress brought the best out of Bella which was why Isabele chose it. After changing into her clothing and changing her daughter they awaited for breakfast and for the ceremony.

At noon, the large clock tower that was located in the middle of the city, started playing. In the church suited near the top of the hill. Outside of the church stood about 12 people, Ms Carstairs, Alec, some of the Penhallows, a Iron sister and a Silent brother. One by one, people entered the church. The Iron sister and Silent brother did their job and after the ceremony, Ms Carstairs closed off the event. At 1 o'clock, most people were already gone, leaving only Alec, Bella, Izzy and Ms Carstairs in the elegant church. "As I said before, she is what human define as beautiful, with hair, eyes and skin like her's I've never seen." said Ms Carstairs, "If you don't mind me asking, who is the father to this wonderful child?" There was a flicker of fear that appeared on Izzy's face as Ms Carstairs questioned her. "Um, I rather not talk about that," said Isabelle remaining calm, "But the trith is I don't know who the dad is, since Bella look so much like me." Ms Carstairs' eyes narrowed at her answer but replied kindly, "Oh yes she does, but her eyes are another shade, might I say I prefer her eye shade over yours." Isabelle chuckled at her comment but started to walk away, "Thanks for everything Ms, I will see you soon." as she gestured Alec to follow. Just as she reached the exit of the church, Ms Carstairs appeared in front of her, her hands were marked with runes and in her hand she grasped a seraph blade. Her eyes no longer calm but instead black and deep.


	12. Spilling blood

Ms Carstairs stood in front of the trio. Her silvery white hair, blown by the wind drifting up and down. Her eyes were dark and her lips were shaped into a thin line. "What did you do to my child in the ceremony?" demanded Isabelle. "I did nothing, at the ceremony that was all real. But I'm about to do something now! Your daughter Isabella Amelia Lewis. The daughter of both a vampire and nephilium. Inside her veins contains the most powerful blood in the whole dimension. Both angel and cursed blood. Master ... Was curious about her, and ordered me to retrieve her, and so I will. Her blood will come to great use and you will see when the time comes, but now you either hand her over or ... You'll find out" exclaimed Ms Carstairs. Before she said another word, Ms Carstairs attacked. Her long arms grasped around Isabelle's waist digging her nails into her back causing Isabelle to flinch slightly, her blade near Izzy's throat slowly peeling the skin as it got closer and closer. Just in time Alec ran behind Ms Carstairs, using all the strength he had he pulled her down, away from the 2 girls. In one arm, Isabelle held Bella tightly as if her life depended on it on the other ; Isabelle's bracelet snaked out, revealing her whip. With the flick of her wrist, the whip clung onto the Ms Carstairs' arm, earning a horrible screech from her. Isabelle's eyes darkened as she pulled the whip as hard a she could pulling off Ms Carstairs' limp, the woman who tried to hurt her daughter. Alec on the other hand, grabbed her seraph blade and wounded her leg. Slowly she collapsed on to the scarlet carpet that was now bleached with more blood - her mistake listening to that Master Bastard- and underestimating what mums could be like. Another screech was heard before the spot where Ms Carstairs collapsed was left empty again.

As Izzy and Alec ran out of the church for the sake of Bella, they dashed Across the streets to the portal that awaits them; people stared at them. Isabelle's perfectly styled black sleek hair; all tangled, and stained with blood. Alec's blue eyes, full of fear, his hair like a bird nest. Though before long, the portal was visible merely steps away, pulling it open Alec jumped in and next came Isabelle.

BEEP, BEEP! The loud barking sounds of the cars and the roaring sounds of the engines signifies the infamous New York City. Here you could find every sort of person; from old to young, nice to mean. Right in the heart of this city stood, Isabelle Lightwood, and Alec Lightwood who was dropped right in the middle of the busy Times Square. Though funnily no one noticed their "arrival". Their landing went unnoticed by th mundanes around them. In Izzy's arm was Bella who, had her beautiful eyes wide open as if she was still in shock by the events that just happened. Hailing a taxi, Izzy and Alec rushed down the streets of New York City-or at least as fast as the traffic allowed. Stars glistened above them, as they arrived at what seemed like an abandoned church to the mundane driver.

The full moon shone brightly with its little glistening guardians protecting the fearful darkness, as the trio walked into the Institute. In a blink of an eye, a girl with fiery hair rushed down the stairs, whenever she passed a corner a line of lights shone after her, "Isabelle! Alec!" Exclaimed Clary happily. Isabelle managed a smile and said, "Clary! How's everyone?" "Yeah is mum alright?" Asked Alec as well. "Everyone is great, Jace had been training as usual, Myse had been working on a case when you were gone and I have been drawing and spending time with Jace." Replied Cary. "What about Simon?" Questioned Isabelle with anticipation and confusion as she noticed that Clary didn't mention his name. "Simon... He.. Uh... Well.. He was the only one that wasn't particularly good. Everyday he would bug everyone about you two and your safety," said Clary pointing at Isabelle and Bella, "I swear he prays everydayto God if it is even possible, his been in your room for the 2 days and we don't see him unless when he needs blood from the kitchen. But nothing too serious other than his usual worried nature, everyone had been great." Finished Clary. "Oh ok," said Isabelle relieved, "Well if you two don't mind I'm gonna go up and talk to Simon." Said Isabelle as she began to walk up the stair towards her room. Just as she disappeared around the corner she heard Clary whisper playfully at Alec saying, "Magnus came and looked for you, you better go talk to him."

The hall seemed never ending, all she wanted to do was to reach her room. In her arms Bella was wide awake now, her large eyes shown of excitement as if she knew she was going to see her dad soon. A little smile appeared on both Izzy and Bella as they reached the decorated white door, that said Isabelle Lightwood in glitter bubble writing. Twisting the knob, Isabelle slipped in the room without a sound, but was mildly surprised that Simon didn't notice her, especially with his enhanced hearing. Placing Bella in her crib that was suited next to the bed, she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt the body next to hers tense, as he turned his expressionless eyes suddenly turned with excitement and love. His surprise was easily seen and he made no attempt to cover it. Before either of them could say a word, their lips met. The kiss was passionate and intense, he was breathing in the scent he missed more than anything, her hands naturally found their way to his messy hair that she loved as she pushed against him more, deepening the kiss even more. Their tongues battled for dominance, Simon pushed her onto the bed, her hair spread beneath her like a blossoming flower. Her pale, long legs wrapped around his waist as they continued, occasionally taking a breath and continuing their kiss. The kiss turned even more heated as Isabelle flipped herself over, now with her hair falling above Simon like a dark waterfall, just as Simon grabbed Izzy's shirt attempting to pull her down more, a wail abruptly stopped everything.

Isabelle's dark eyes that was filled with passion moments ago, was soon taken over by concern as she rushed to the crib and rocked the crib gently. Simon followed merely seconds after, he stared at his daughter, his beautiful daughter that he missed more than anything except for maybe Isabelle whom he missed in equal amounts. She was still the same size she was a few days ago, but the more he looked at her the more beautiful she seemed. His light and warm chocolate eyes locked on her dark chocolate, golden rimed eyes, instantly the wailing baby stopped, instead she smiled if it was even possible for a baby this young. Isabella reached out for Simon, her plump little arms gracefully dancing in the air, trying to grasp onto her daddy. Immediately Simon picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Bella smiled again in satisfaction. Beside the two was Izzy, she was smiling happily at this seen, her arms around Simon, her head resting against his shoulders. "Life is complete," Simon whispered, as he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, his baby, "You two are all I need."

At this moment, life was perfect but with people or should I say demons finding out about Bella, will life always find a way to give a sweet surprise? I don't know, we'll wait and see...


	13. Spilling secrets

The next morning the sun rose early, the flowers blossoming, the birds chirping happily and the sky the calm blue. The beaming sunlight shone through the window that was left open in Izzy's room. Isabelle Lightwood, laid soundlessly beside Simon, her black hair flowing freely beside her, her pale but marked arms underneath Simon's firm but not muscular arm. Her head rested on his chest, he was awake already but didn't want to break the moment, instead he enjoyed inhaling her scent and everything about her.  
The sun shone on her, slowly her eyelids fluttered open, she snuggled next to Simon even more before she said, "Morning." Simon didn't reply, well he didn't need to because she knew what he would do and would say. Simon slowly pulled her away from him, "Isabelle," he said his eyebrows scrunching together as if he was in deep thought, "why was your hair tangled up with blood, why was Bella's face wet from crying and bits of blood on her skin? Why was Alec skin splattered with blood? You back was also scratched." Isabelle signed before saying, "Its a long story, can I get a shower before I explain? And can you dress Bella in that dress and clean her up as well." Izzy asked sweetly, "of course Iz, I'll take care of Bella." Isabelle walked towards the bathroom, whilst stripping off her clothes and dumping them on the floor. Simon reached at the crib beside the bed, Isabella had her eyes open. She blinked a few times, before reaching out for her dad, she squealed in delight as he picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

He dressed her in a hot pink dress that covered to her little knees, the frilly sleeves and princessy gown made her extra cute. He then picked her up and used wet paper towel to gently wipe her head that had blots of blood on it. When he was finished he also heard the shower stop, meaning Isabelle had finished showering. He placed Bella on his lap playing with her awaiting for his fiancé's arrival. Izzy stepped out of the shower and with her came a great amount of steam, her face clean from the blood and her face slightly more awake. She yawns and sat down beside Simon, whilst looking lovingly at both Bella and Simon, finally signing she said, " There was a women named Ms Carstairs, she said there was a master looking for our little girl, she also said about her blood and they will be coming back for her." She looked up meeting his sad brown eyes, fighting back the tears both of the, said, "we will keep her safe." Both calked at their statement. The rest of the day the family told the others about the situation and they all agreed Bella will not ever hunt alone and will be trained at the age of 3 to ensure she will be prepared when they came.

**A really short one, I haven't been able to write lately sorry.**


	14. 3 years later

I want to say thank you to everyone their your support and sorry about the late updates I've been caught up with school work and of course cruising on fanfic, anyways enjoy this little fluff fly scene.

* * *

The hot breeze blew onto Izzy's face, as she sat on a bench in Central Park watching Simon chasing her little girl around in circles. Isabella's pleasing and happy giggles could be heard even from distance away and shouting, "dada can't catch me, hehe." She couldn't help but smile at the scene, never in her life 3 years ago would she have thought she would have a child with Simon and get married with him. Suddenly a high pitched squeal snapped her out of her thoughts, she watched as Simon picked up Bella and Bella kicking him in attempt to escape. But it was no use, he held onto her tight but not hurting her, as he walked to where Isabelle was sitting. He loved the way her eyes shone as she watched them and never could spare a moment without looking at her, every moment spent with her was engraved in his brain, especially their wedding.

He still remembers, he watched as Isabelle walked down the aisle, she was even more beautiful than normal, her hair pined up into a beautiful bun with strands of jet black hair framing her pale beautiful face, that was lightly dusted with makeup. Her dress was a elegant mermaid dress, as it hugged all her curves and her prefect height. Isabelle's eyes shone with happiness as she held onto a little hand beside her who jump at different intervals obviously extremely happy at the occasion. Little flower girl Bella was dressed In a little pale purple ball gown that brought out her eyes, her hair curled into ringlets falling beside her face and bounced up and down as she jumped. The ceremony was simple, her voice was like an angel as she said, "not even death will do us apart." Simon smiled at his memory, and remembered the exact words he said that brought a single tear tumbling down her blushing cheeks, "love is all I have to give you, and nothing in this world can take that away because my souls lies with you my heart beats for you, my breath because of you and I love you so much that I could never leave you, forever I will cherish and love you." He said before he sealed it with a kiss.

"Daddy," Bella said which brought him back to reality, "were you listening?" Simon laughs and shakes his head, which made Bella angry, "daddy why didn't you listen? I said you didn't win I let you win ok?" He loved his little girl, her jet black hair just past her shoulders, her body more slender than normal kids but especially how she looked so much like and acted so much like her mother. "Yes darling you did." Replied Simon which earned him a kiss from Bella who was pleased by the result. "Mummy, when will Auntie Clary have her baby? I want to play with him." Said Isabella suddenly. "How to you know it's a boy?" Asked Izzy. "It has to be, I'm a girl so we need a boy." Replied Isabella innocently. Iz chuckled and picked her up in one hand whilst holding Simon with the other, "darling soon, I promise." Using her legs, Bella kicked free from Iz's grip, her face flushed bright pink under the sunlight, her black curls even longer than it had been. Her head tilted as she said, "Mummy, can I please not study the runes again today," giving her a puppy dog look, "I already know all the runes, even the ones Auntie Clary made, I wanna learn how to fight." Isabelle signed, "you are my daughter," looking at Simon who gave her an approving look, "alright I will teach you." Bella let out a happy melodic squeal of happiness as she clapped her hands and jumped into the air; higher than most kids and ran off towards the institute.

Isabella raced into the institute, as fast as a 10 year old, doing a few sharp turns she arrived in the junior training room. She waited patiently at the door for her parents, as they came into sight she ran up to them and used her vampire strength to drag Iz into the room. Inside was a line of dummies lined up, beside it a few balancing equipments, a metal strings shooting from one side of the room to another, a rock climbing stimulation and alot more. Bella's golden ringed black eyes widen with excitement and surprise as she turned her little head around to look at everything, her heart beat rose, her cheeks flushed before Iz said, "lets get this started." Winking at her.


	15. To every reader

thanks everyone for the support, but I have received some negative reviews from one particular guest reader, I can't send a message to you but I just wanted to say you don't like it than don't read it, no one asked you to critise me or my story, I'm merely writing for fun and if you have nothing nice to say don't say it. I'm not professional writer, I'm just having fun. To guest IknowThisShit if you think it hurts to read my story and its cliche and pathetic then don't read it Please. I don't want to write for fun and receive such reviews thanks.


	16. First training and second danger

"First up honey, we are just going to train your balance on the beam," pointing above her head, "not to worry a long springy rope will prevent you from falling off ok?" Isabelle asked gently. "By the angel mama, i know my limits no need to stress alright." She replied abit agitated but cutely.

By the end of the training session, Iz discovered that Bella was really, a special shadowhunter. The way she stood on the beam as a three year old, the way she swung and flipped more graceful than any skilled shadowhunter could. Every flip, she did she landed soundlessly one the balls of her feet, even Isabelle couldn't guarantee every single flip beeping as graceful and effortless as she made it seem.

After about 3 hours of flips, jumps, leaps and all those acrobatics Bella reluctantly came down and into Isabelle's arms. Her curls framing her face, her cheeks blushing bright red contrasting with her Snow White skin as she said, "Mummy more training tomorrow promise?" As she stretched her pinky forward for a promise. Isabelle chuckled at her daughter and said, "yes dear but tonight you must eat vegetables." Bella pulled a face, sticking her tongue out in protest but gave in anyways, it was in her blood to want to fight and train. Simon stood up and walked towards the two girls, he snaked his hands around Iz's waist and kissed Bella's forehead he gently whispered into her ears, "Lets go eat now, daddy is hungry." Bella giggled, "Bella too!" Isabelle shook her head, she was still her father's daughter for sure.

In the kitchen, Clary sat beside Jace by the table, her hand resting on her swollen stomach, her head against his chest. Jace also placed his hand on her stomach,p, drawing little circles just above her navel. This baby was much anticipated but its due date have past for almost a week now, and everyone was nervous. There were way too many possibilities of why the baby was late, might be the excessive amount of angel blood coursing through its veins but what every it is it better hurry and arrive. Bella skipped towards Clary, her head tilted sideways cutely she said, " aunts clary mind if I put my ears on your belly?" Clary nodded, her eyes full of love for her god daughter who was just so beautiful... No perfect. Isabella placed her head onto her stomach listening to the kicks the little baby gave, with the enhanced hearing she inherited from her dad. She heard heartbeats as well. "You know Jace you might have met your match," said Simon, "you should've have seen Bella's first training session you would gobsmacked." "We'll see when my son is born." Replied Jace calmly, "how do you know it's a boy? What if its a girl?" Said clary abit annoyed at Jace's statement, "ah no, um Clary I just had a feeling it would be a boy." Clary laughed hearing Jace mumble so scared of his pregnant wife, never in a million years would have anyone thought that the demon kicking Isabelle Lightwood married to a downworlder with a 3 year old toddler and Jace Lightwood so scared of a woman. Suddenly the kitchen door bursted open, Alec and Magnus walked in hand in hand.

They have gotten back together for 3 years now, since Alec went to talk to him and figured everything. They have been inseparable now, basically just grossing everyone out by making out every second of the day. Though today was different Alec held a worried expression, his eyebrows bunched up together, lips in a thin line. Magnus as well though not as serious. Isabella ran towards Alec, her legs landing only on the balls of her feet making no noise. "Uncle Alec, Maggie!" She said before hugging the both of the, Magnus sorted at the nickname she gave him. For some reason Bella liked calling Magnus, Maggie though he made no effort to change it. "Hi beautiful," replied Alec lovingly before carrying her back to where Simon stood. "Guys I need to tell you something," Alec said again, his expression back to the frustrated and worried one, "there have been more demonic signal in the last few days, I've also overheard a vampire talking about Bella and her... Powers. No one was suppose to know about who Bella really is, so we need to investigate this business before it gets out of hand." Everyone nods in agreement, before Isabelle said, "I"ll take the first investigation with Simon, Clary could you take care of Bella for me?" Clary nodded but added, "Iz it's gonna be dangerous, Jace could you go with her as well?" Jace stood up and walked towards the door, "we'll what cha'ya waiting for." Suddenly Bella cried out loud, "Mummy, daddy no leaving! Bella wanna come or no one goes!" Iz signed and walked towards her little baby, she stroked her jet black hair gently and said lovingly, "Mummy will be right back okay? Promise." Exposing her pinky for her to shake. Bella nodded unwillingly as she watched her parents and uncle Jace walk out the door without saying goodbye. This was the life of a shadowhunter child never knowing if they would return.


	17. Vampires

The sun beat down onto the concrete streets of New York, the crowd took occasional glances at the unlikely trio but quickly subsided. Beside the slender girl in the middle, stood a boy with blond hair and a face to die for. On the other side stood Simon, in his usual messy brown hair and his adorable geeky face. In the middle the girl, walked in quick paces, her black hair tied up in a messy bun with strand that fell out and framed her face. Her lips pressed in a thin line, and her eyebrows scrunched up together in deep thought. As the trio approached the hotel, the gruesome smell of the junk that lay on the floor lingered in the air. Using her boots, Isabelle kicked the rubbish that lay ontop of the trap door and shrieked, "Yew, my new boots!" Simon chuckled at her expression and followed her into the trap door and along came Jace.

The hotel was dyed crimson, probably because of the amount of blood that had been spilt in this place. As Isabelle walked through the ghostly corridors of the hotel, her boots made clicking noises, attracting attention, "Would you stop that." whispered Jace slightly annoyed at her actions, "Hey don't say that to my wife she can't always help it." replied Simon to defense her. Suddenly a figure appeared, then another, another until the room they were in was basically filled up. A voice spoke up, "Why are you here? Shadow hunters don't usually come here." said Kiera. Kiera had long blonde hair, her eyes bright green like fresh grass in spring, her lips as red as blood, she was beautiful but she really was a devil, she WAS the leader of the New york vampire clan. Isabelle smirked before saying, "Well, we heard rumors regarding to a half vampire child, so we came to investigate, Kiera you won't mind would you?" Kiera laughed before she said, "We've only heard about the existence of the half bred, but that doesn't mean we have the kid, its merely a rumor." "Who spread that rumor?" questioned Jace. "Its none of your business." hissed a vampire behind Kiera, who had a shaved head and a set of dull eyes. "Oh, its sure is our business," exclaimed Jace, "You either tell us, or the Clave will take this in their control." "No need to do this little shadowhunter," said Kiera glaring back at the vampire behind her, "But you, will not find out what you seek with us." Suddenly a cry broke out from the mass crowd of vampires, a vampire dashed across the room towards Isabelle attempting to attack, but just as he touched her shoulder, he shrieked. His skin burnt as he made contact with her clothes before disappearing into thin air.. Isabelle look down at her shoulder, 1 single strand of Bella's hair laid there. Another vampire came after it's mate, this one grabbed Isabelle by the hand but accidentally touched her shoulder, and the same fate happened again. She disappeared into thin air just as the previous vampire did. That hair, it must be it, because Bella had been blessed by God, _She _herself was sacred, which meant the cursed ones; Vampires cannot touch her. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" questioned Kiera in shock. Jace and Simon both looked gobsmacked as well by the event that just happened. "I don't know," replied Isabelle slyly, "But at at least it taught the others not to react so carelessly. Simon and Jace lets go." "Not so fast," said a vampire who just entered the room, "look who I've got."

In her arms, a girl with fiery red hair _Clary_, her arms and legs tied up and was held over the girl's shoulder. On her other shoulder was a toddler with jet black hair, her dress stained with blood _Isabella._ Isabelle screamed in panicked at the sight of her little girl in danger, the smell of blood lingered in the air as that person got closer. _No she isn't a vampire, she couldn't be otherwise she wouldn't be able to touch Bella. Then what is she?_ "Let go of her." exclaimed Simon, his voice shaky and full of concern. "Hahahaha," the girl laughed, her voice sounded like rusted metal grinded together, "Like I would go through all this trouble and let her go." "LET THEM GO." exclaimed Jace, who stared at the limb body over her shoulder. Isabelle took out her seraph blade and whispered Caer, before she walked beside the girl. "What are you" she questioned. "HAha, I knew someone would notice that I'm not one of them," pointing at the clan, "I am ..."


	18. Allen who?

"I am half shadowhunter haha, my so called dad is a demon, my mum was unmarked." said the girl in a deep accent, baring her teeth as she slurred every word. She then starts encircling around a vampire, slowly, elegantly, inhumanly, with the click of her fingers the vampire shrieked and sank to the ground, its blood pouring out, its eyes full of fear. Then. Silent.

"I'm Allen you better remember this name." she said her voice sending chills down everyone's spines. Allen was slender and her fair hair seemed even lighter under the light of the chandelier. She then walks back to the limp bodies on the floor, slowly like a cat after its prey. Her bony fingers touch the cheeks of Isabella, earning a loud hiss from Isabelle, who was on the verge of lungeing. She spat directly at Izzy saying, "She your precious gem," before standing up and kicking her unconscious body, "Is truely a gem, a gem with power never seen before even her hair can kill one of you," pointing at the vampires that were still in shock, "Her body radiates so much energy that even the dark ones or even the heavenly ones can't surpass, having her on our side would mean destruction in this world, but. on your side it means she would destroy us."

Simon suddenly screamed, "Don't you dare touch her." Allen laughed, a cold, wicked laugh her face beautiful but scary at the same time, "Did you see what I did to that vampire? I could as easily do that to you." She said before she walked towards him, her sapphire eyes locked onto his chocolate mixture. Simon stood taller, his face determined with no sign of fear, _This is Bella I'm saving, even if it costs my life._ He took one steps at a time approaching Allen slowly, suddenly a voice from behind said, "Simon don't I can't lose you." Her face stained with tears that broke loose, unexpectedly she flung herself onto Allen, who was taken aback by her actions.

Allen was pinned underneath Izzy, whose ebony hair fell onto Allen's face. She struggled underneath Izzy's tight grip, she tried swinging her legs upwards and wrapped it around Iz's neck attempting to cut her circulation off. Izzy turned her focus onto the legs around her for a split second, she bit down onto the flesh and spat the blood onto Allen's face, "Thats what you get for messing with a mum." Before Allen could attempt anything else she took out her seraph blade and just as it touched Allen, she disappeared. Right there, no where to be found, no trace of her presence, only the faint peppermint smell of her clothes. Isabelle immediately ran towards Simon her arms tight around him, her face stained with tears and her hair swinging gently beside her as she sobbed softly onto Simon's t-shirt. "Don't... you.. ever do.. that.. a..a..again." She said looking up at him, her dark eyes red and puffy. He shakes his head and places a hand over her head, gently stroking her ebony hair. "I won't I promise, I just. Just really wanted Bella to be safe." He said chuckling trying to lighten the mood. The mention of Bella made Isabelle remember he daughter still lay unconscious beside her best mate. She took Simon's hand into hers as she sprinted across the hall, she sank to her knees along with Simon and Jace. Jace beside her cradled Clary in his laps, he was caressing her cheeks. Simon took Isabella into his arms, standing up he looks down at the delicate figure in his arms. Isabelle stood up almost in sync, her hands on Bella's pale cheeks, "I'm sorry, honey if you weren't our kid you wouldn't have to go through this, I'm sorry." Simon then replies shushing her, "It's not your fault Izzy you can't always blame yourself. I think we should go to the institute now, Bella would need some treatment and we need to find out how the hell that person Allen got into the institute and making BOTH Clary and Bella unconscious."

As the returned to the institute, they found...


	19. Missing

As they returned to the institute, the gates were wide open, with blood stained on it. Isabelle carried Bella in her arms ever so gently, her little eyes were still tightly shut, as if she was blocking off a nightmare. Her black curls falling over Izzy's arms. Simon stood beside Izzy with his hands wrapped around her shoulders. Jace on his right held Clary, his eyes full of anger. They had already contacted Magnus and Alec who went on a trip to the outskirts of New York today, Magnus invited Alec to a "romantic" date which Alec happily agreed. Alec had been happy ever since Magnus got back with him, he didn't realize that Magnus already took up his whole heart and that he couldn't live without him; he didn't realize until he lost him. Now he cherishes every moment spent with Magnus because he knows how much it hurts to leave him.

They walked through the already open gates, as they reached the hall there was a note and a seraph blade the colour of scarlet. Isabelle handed Bella to Simon and approached the letter cautiously, examining it before picking it up.  
It read:  
_Fellow Shadowhunters, this is you last chance to hand Isabella Amelia Lewis over, or we will, and WE WILL take her by force. Oh and you might want to check on your DEAD mum. If you don't hand her over, one by one the people you love most will die and I can make sure of it!_

Isabelle re-read the letter, not believing what she just read, "Jace!" She sobbed violently, "Mum, she's she dead... It's all my fault." She sank to the ground, burying her face into her lap her tears falling uncontrollably and unsuccessfully hiding it. Simon crept behind her placing his hands around her whisper lovingly, "Iz it's not your fault, and We don't know if the person is lying or not." Snapping her head back up Isabelle said, "Yes, Simon as soon as Magnus gets Bella checked out I'm going to look for mum." Jace finally snapped out of his coma, "We must." Suddenly the doors burst open again, two figures appeared, "guys what's wrong." Said one voice, his sapphire eyes twinkling with confusion. "Alec read this note. Magnus please help Bella." She said as she ran towards the two of them. Both were dressed identical in pale blue lover t-shirts. "I will," replied Magnus as he quickly healed Bella's wounds and checked that she wasn't put under a spell. "WHAT?!" Exclaimed Alec, "Izzy what happened to mum?" Isabelle shook her head, "I don't know, no one does we couldn't find her and the gates were open and this," exposing the seraph blade that was stained with blood, "we found this along with the letter, but we don't know if this is true yet so we are going to search out for mum as soon as Bella and Clary are healed." Magnus cleared his throat attempting to grab everyone's attention, "guys both Bella and Clary is fine, I think I should stay behind and look after them incase someone breaks in again, what do you say?" "But honey," said Alec and was suddenly cut off by Isabelle, "sounds great, lets go and Jace you mind marking me?" Suddenly she said while Jace as marking her, "Guys I think Ms Carstair's Master and Allen's 'leader' was probably the one that took mum, I think we should search for information about Allen's sire." Everybody nodded in agreement.

_**preview: Will they find Myrse? Will someone get hurt? Who took Myrse?**_


	20. Resolved puzzle

Magnus prepared the summoning In his apartment since demons cannot be summoned in the Institute. He decided to summon Yanluo since he knew they had an incident before and maybe it was him wanting to hurt the Lighwoods/Herondales.

The summoning was ready, the room turned cold, the atmosphere tense. The air was stiff as if frozen in time, a dark figure slowly emerged, his voice deep and rough as he said, "How dare you summon me Magnus Bane!" Magnus smirked, touching his hair as he spoke, "I want information from you." The demon chuckled, but it sounded like the sound of death and pain, "What could I possibly know that the Great Bane doesn't." Said Yanluo mockingly. "I want to know who Allen's Sire is." Replied Magnus ignoring his comment. Isabelle tapped her foot impatiently and anxiously, her hair was in a neat pony tail, her arms crossed. Simon stood beside her his arms dangling off her shoulder whilst drawing circles on her arm to clam her down. Jace stood alone, his brows knitted together in deep thought. "I see you got yourself a boyfriend." Said the Greater Demon completely ignoring Magnus' request, "pretty cute, black hair, blue eyes..." But was suddenly cut off by Magnus, "Shut up and answer my question," Yanluo glared at him, his eyes full of hate, "Mind your attitude."

He suddenly roared at the top of his lungs, the sound of death filled the whole apartment, breaking a few window, "Stop it!" Screamed Alec. "That teaches you to talk properly to me." Replied Yanluo. "Mr Yanluo demon, tell us where or who Allen is, or even who Ms Carstairs is." Yanluo finally answered him, "you know Bane, " he spat, "Allen, Ms Carstairs isn't who you should be worried about." Magnus replied impatiently, "We know that." Yanluo threatened, "stop with the attitude or you won't get anything from me," he then said in Chinese, "没大没小，阎罗王也敢骂。" "shut up!" Said Isabelle finally, "Just tell us"

Yanluo looked at Isabelle commenting, "you would be the sort I mate to produce warlocks," staring at Isabelle's curves and beauty, "beautiful hound lady, sadly a shadow hunter, hard to trick into ..." Isabelle said, "Sorry taken anyways." Yanluo whispered, "Since you asked I will tell you this," pausing and speaking normally again, "Allen isn't Allen, Allenia is her name, her sire is the great Lucifer. Ms Carstairs was Allen's mum, and you killed her, she was one of the few Lucifer actually liked." Everyone shrieked, shocked by what he had just said, everything are sense now, Ms Carstairs attack, Allen's kidnap, and why someone would want Bella. Lucifer the prince of hell, of course he would want more power to over throw heaven and pay the revenge.

**_Sorry for the short one but I have a lot going on at school right now,but holidays is coming up so I will try and update every 2 days in the holidays! Please review guys, I really need some support !_**


	21. Lucifer

In another dimension:

Lucifer sat on his throne, his demons kneeling beneath him, his eyes literally 8 eyes fixed onto his daughter Allen, "Where is the girl?" He questioned harshly, his voice full of authority, his face ferrous and he demanded from his daughter. Allen kept her head down,as she spoke softly, "I... I couldn't get her, those shadow hunters they... Almost killed me." "KILLED YOU?! I SEE YOU ALIVE RIGHT NOW, I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK UNLESS YOU HAVE THE GIRL!" Screamed Lucifer his voice echoing off every single wall, his voice erupting everyone's ear drums. "I...I'm sorry." Allen said, shakily scared of what Lucifer might do. " Sorry, sorry this is all you say, you idiot!" Lucifer said, flinging her across the room with the snap of his fingers, "if it wasn't for your mum's pretty face you would be dead by now." He exclaimed loudly. Allen was speechless and scared, scared of what he might do, "please, don't hurt me." Lucifer laughed, his laugh disgusting and terrifying, well it wasn't even a laugh, more like a sob, "You know what you cost me by losing that child?" Lucifer questioned,Allen shook her head quickly, "That child, the child of both heaven and hell, poses the power that I need to over throw heaven and all other dimensions, if I had her! If I had her, I could drain her power and her blood when she is young and naive about her powers. I can drain her only when she doesn't know about what she truly is or how to control her immense she is older she would know how to control her power, then; I can't do anything but hope she turns evil. But I'm not taking the chances aha to why I sent you to retrieve her when she is young!" Allen lifted her head to meet his eyes, fierce and angry, "Dad, no. My lord, give me another chance, I've got Mayrse I can lure them!" Lucifer thought about it the is ghee, "One last chance child, or you will come home and die, like your mother Soni Carstairs!"

Allen snapped her fingers and went back onto earth. Her face was merciless, she had to succeed or she dies, her mum was killed by those shadow hunters already, she won't allow herself to die because of a bunch of shadow hunters. Her dark figure looked even more menacing, she approached a dark cellar and examined the horizon before she stepped into the room. Inside was dark and humid, the smell of blood and sweat lingered in the air. In the middle laid an unconscious body, her black hair falling out every where, her body disfigured, scarlet, almost dead. Allen stood forward and kicked her, making her roll over onto her back. Maryse. Her face stained red, her eye lid half open, veins bulging. Allen laughed happily at the sight and purposely sent someone to get the others here. She was ready.

Inside the institute, they have just been bombarded that the strongest demon known wants Bella, their little angel. They now knew half about why lucifer wants Bella and they could now try and find Maryse. Isabelle snuggled against Simon, in her arms was Isabella sleeping soundless unaware of the dangers awaiting for her, obliviousof her destiny and fate. Clary and Jace were in their room, Jaca have been restless since Clary's kidnap,he wouldn't sleep unless he knew Clary was save. Suddenly the institutedoor swung open, Magnus was the first to bounce to his feet, he gently covered Alec with a blanket before, walking to meet the intruder...


	22. Plan A part 1

Magnus flicked his hair aside and said in a bored tone, "What do you want..." He then took a double-take and said again, "Allen, why the f**k are you here?" Allen chuckled, "I do not need to answer you, for I am so much more powerful then you little piece of crap." She snapped her fingers and Magnus shrieked in pain. Allen laughed loudly, then walked towards Magnus, who was now lying on the floor screaming. She kicked his body and stood over it and screamed, "Get up you lazy shadow hunters." Everyone excpet for Alec opened their eyes and sprung to their feet, Isabelle had her arms around Simon, she rubbed her eyes then realization hit her...Allen.

"Allen." Isabelle said in a whisper, she glanced up at Simon and tightened her hold of Bella. "Where is my mum." She snarled. Allen laughed, "You want to know, you follow me...alone." Isabelle looked at Clary, Jace then at Simon. Jace yelled, "Not in a million years!" Clary then added, "We call go together." Allen walked in circles, "It her with me...or your mum dies alone, cold and helpless." Simon looked at Isabelle, he wanted her to stay but knowing his Isabelle he knew any form of argument wouldn't help whit he situation, "I can go with you instead." Allen rolled her eyes, "Does nan home here know English? I said her, not you or you or you!" She said pointing at the three. Isabelle walked forwards, her blak hair in a bun strands framing her delicate face. She parted her lips and said, "I will go with you..." She turned and spoke to Clary and Jace, "Don't worry I will be back." Isabelle put on her boots and her whip before walking towards Simon and kissing him lightly on his lips, "I love you.. more than life itself...take care of Bella. I love you...never forget that." Then Alec opened his eyes, he looked over at Magnus who was still on the floor in pain! he ran over here! his blue eyes tearing up. Shaking him softly he kissed him on his lips, "No Magnus." He shrieked, only then did the others noticed Magnus' position. "I always worried about me dying before you...don't you dare die before me!" He shook magus gently, though Magnus lay motionless. "What have you done?" He growled at Allen. "You don't need to know silly shadow hunter." She replied, grabbing Isabelle's wrist she disappeared with her in thin air.

Alec cried onto Magnus' chest, whilst Jace, clary and Simon rushed to his side with medical kits...though they all know these stupid herb won't work. Alec looked up at the them, "You guys go...go find Isabelle, That Allen must be playing some trick, we all know it, I will stay with Mag, go now!" He said pushing them out, "Bring her back safe!"

Allen appeared at the hideout where she played Mayrse. Isabelle looked around, the smell of blood lingered in the air blocking her nostrils, the scent or corpses was sickening. Covering her nose she walked alertly behind Allen. Allen spun around as she reached the door, "Drop all your weapons." Isabelle smirked, "Is little Allen scared of some shadowhunter weapons?" Allen chuckled then replied angrily, "Keep it then, makes no difference." Isabelle grinned she managed to keep her weapons...one more step to success, all she needs now is her mum. Kicking open the door Allen walked inside revealing a half dead Maryse...

**I HAVENT UODATED FOR SOOOO LONG IM SO SORRY! I promise I will update more especially since holidays are coming up.**


	23. Plan A part 2

"Mum!" Isabelle yelled desperately running towards her only to be bounced back by some...barrier.

"It won't work." Allen said in an annoying tone, smirking as she said it.

Isabelle flicked her jet black hair and glared at her, standing up, her whip snaking down her arm ready to be used. The slightest flick of her wrist and the sound of air being cut could be heard.

Allen moved unsurely watching closely at the movement of the whip, she smiled uneasily but quickly covered it up with one of her smirks. She walked closer to Isabelle, her eyes glistening with hatred, yet you could still see the tiniest bit of fear. As she got closer the room felt like it was getting darker. Isabelle stood there strong, she knew she could handle her, but she was unsure at the same time. Magnus was put down By her just by clicking her fingers, Magnus the powerful warlock. Allen moved closer she whispered onto her face, "Do you know lucifer?"

Isabelle nodded her head, "I know him and your point is." Allen moved closer her lips inches away from Isabelle's, her breath smelt like rotten eggs, her aura was dark.

"And you know about the influence the sire has on the warlock's power?" Allen said edging even closer, her head touching Isabelle's. Isabelle nodded her head banging against Allen's. "And have you ever wondered why I am so powerful?" She asked stepping away, and started circling around Isabelle. Before izzy could answer, she continued, "I am the one and only fetus or should I say hybrid of lucifer."

Isabelle gasped, she knew Allen was powerful, but being the daughter of Lucifer meant more. This meant that she was more powerful than she imagined and lucifer himself wants Bella! The master she was talking about must be lucifer, because he can't come out himself he sends his daughter to do his dirty work. "Lucifer huh...got some great heritage there, but that doesn't change thing...or the fact that you are gonna be whipped until you beg for mercy...or simply let my mum go!" Isabelle spat at her, before slashing her hardly using her whip. Wincing in pain, Allen stared at her in disbelief, clutching onto the table beside her she stood up. Her hair a mess as she stretched her arm to grab Isabelle. As her cold hands grabbed onto Izzy, Isabelle felt sharp pain soaring through her body, every single vein felt like it was about to burst in flames. Her head felt like it was slowly decaying whilst her stomachs felt churned. Through her ears she could only here faint ringing sounds and her feet slowly grew weak. Before long she fell onto the group...unconscious. Allen chuckled, "Too weak to mess with me huh." She examined her deeply wounded arm before kicked Isabelle hard in the stomach. She walked beside Maryse and whispered more to herself, "All I need now if to lure lover boy here and eventually that kid...the one with the powers that even my own father wishes for."

Allen quickly tied Isabelle near Maryse before walking out. The icy wind blew against her frame sending shivers down her spine. She wondered why _is_ she doing this? Why _is_ she trying to ruin a family just so she could make her father happy? The father that KILLED her mum...the one that truly cared for her. She smiled sadly to herself, the smile containing no emotion. She had already forgotten how to feel, how to react when loved or even worse...how to love. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice seemed to echo everywhere, she closed her eyes and she knew she still had to do it it was her destiny. As she reopened her eyes they were crimson and blazing with hatred.


End file.
